The anger of Saito
by SilverBelph
Summary: The author is pissed that Saito always likes Louise even when she annoying as hell. SaitoxJessicaxHarem. Elements from other animes.Louise and all arrogant character bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**~Wassup pips, this is SilverKey and I'm here to write this fanfic because I am PISSED that people always make Saito like Louise or even make him hate her than forgive her later on. So I am writing this fanfic where Saito will hate Louise and her family (except for Cattleya). And if you don't like this story, PISS off and write your own story of sunshine and happiness for Saito and Louise.~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or else Louise would already be dead.**

Everyone waited with baited breath and nervousness as they watched the little pink haired girl who was nicknamed zero, which she despised, standing in the middle of the crowd. They intently holding their laughter back in as they waited with barely any presence of patience obviously looking forward to their daily source of entertainment as they waited for her to do the same thing again.

My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere.

Pentagon of the five elemental power.

Heed my summoning… and bring forth… my familiar.

Everyone waited and waited and waited, then someone suddenly pointed out. "Oh, come on it's obvious that zero has failed yet aga-" he was cut short as the spot on the ground that the pink haired girl had been looking at, no more like glaring at the fround, as if willing something to happen, and something did happen, well… it exploded into a mini cloud of mushroom and blew everyone around her back a few meters except for Louise, who just stood there, as if she expected it to happen with a disappointed look on her face as the wind blew back her pink hair.

As everyone within the vicinity of the mini nuclear explosion stood back up groggily, they immediately fell back on the ground, rolling with laughter as they saw the tear filled eyes of Louise Francoise as she held back her tears of failing again, even after trying so hard.

Mr Colbert had a small and sad smile on his face as he approached the little girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder"Now, now don't worry child, you can always try next year.." Suddenly, out of the crater crawled out something huge, everyone tensed and either got ready to run or fight. Out crawled a… bruised and battered gigantic Wyvern bleeding out of several spots with it's armor or scale cracked and destroyed. Everyone gasped and took a step back away from the creature in fear, the Wyvern took a step forward making the ground shake as it stopped in front of Louise, the poor girl shaking in fear. Then it… collapsed.

Everyone just stared at the monster as it laid dead on the floor.

Someone nervously laughed.

Soon after, everyone followed as they laughed and smiled in relief.

Then suddenly a heavily armored figure with blood red armor suddenly stepped out from the back of the smoking back of the Wyvern with a majestic golden sword in one hand and green dangerous looking fire in his other.

Mr Colbert suddenly stepped forward, "Miss Louise you should…uh complete the contract for your familiar." He said between being happy for her success and worrying about her wellbeing and safety as she approached the huge armored figure.

Than, before she could take another step.

The red figure suddenly shouted out"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?"

**~SilverKey~**

**I might continue this story if you people give me a good response.**

**This is a Louise and all bratty arrogant 'nobles' bashing fanfic, because not much people write about it and I just wanted to write Louise getting the shit bashed out of her.**

**Next chapter will be over 1000 words. If I write it.**

**By the way, the picture is how Saito's armor looks like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before anyone says anything, Saito will have the ability of boosted gear from highschool dxd, if he had to beat all arrogant idiots asses he would need something OP so I chose boosted gear because I like Highchool DxD and what other way is there to make him stronger other than doubling his power every few seconds, there will be no Ddraig though, just the powers. **

**This chapter is for Sennybee98 and TH3 LON3LY ON3 Because, like me, they want to see some arrogant idiots getting bashed.**

**You have no idea how much fun I'm having writing this fic.**

Saito was confused as hell as he saw the crowd of _kids_ wearing cloaks and robes looking at him with fear in their eyes as they pointed sticks at him, for gods sake some even had witches hat.

"What is this, some kind of crappy Harry Potter remake?" Saito commented.

Many of them had confused looks on their faces as he spoke English, motherfucking English. Then some 'brave' boys stepped in front of the girls, waving their sticks around threateningly. (Sex joke not intended) _Foolish boys_ Saito thought as he tried to think and see if there were any possibility that they could even scratch him when he was wearing his blood red armor.

Then a pink haired girl stepped in front of him as she tiptoed up to his height and tried to kiss him. Keyword _tried_, luckily Saito turned his head at the last second and she kissed his cheek (he's still wearing armor), she seemed to cringe from the metallic taste on her lips. Then suddenly he felt pain on his right hand (Boosted Gear is on the left) as he lifted his hand up and saw some ruins being _carved_ into his hand, he ignored the pain and watched as the ruins stopped glowing. (that's right people, he got the Gandalfr but his not her familiar. Hahahaha… Bitch take that.)

The little girl who kissed him took a step back and looked him over as if she was checking out some masterpiece she had created.

Saito was unnerved by her stare and started to get annoyed with the way she was looking at him."What the fuck do you want?" He said while looking directly at her, everyone looked surprised at him and he figured out that he could speak their language or they could understand him now. He must have looked pretty scary with his armor as the girl in front of him looked like she would piss her pants. He laughed silently in his head at her obvious fear of him."Oh sorry." He made his helm disappear and showed his face to the world proudly.

He would never have expected their reactions to be like this.

The girls in the crowd and even the one in front of him all started blushing madly while the boys looked at him enviously, obviously jealous of him getting all the girls attention, while Saito knew that he was quite good looking for a boy. He thought they either super confident in their abilities or they were super idiotic because there was a threatening presence right in their faces and they were acting like kids (they are) , if he had to pick one, he would have picked the latter. And even the girl standing a few meters away from him kissed him. Him. An unknown stranger, _she does look cute though_ he thought, _damn it I'm. Not. A. Lolicon. _He started worrying about his own mental health, anyway, back to the topic at hand.

The pink haired loli looked at everyone confidently and said loudly in a voice that did not seem to fit her delicate body. "Now that I have this _thing_ here as my servant, he will listen to every one of my commands and you will not be able to do anything to me, Louise now."

A boy with short blonde hair stepped forward confidently while waving a red rose in the air.

""What do you want Guiche?"Louise asked haughtily.

"Since I am the most beautiful male here, I must uphold my image and defeat that man the-" The recently named Guiche couldn't even finish his sentence as he was smashed across the face by the hulking armored figure of Saito, breaking most of his bones and leaving his once 'beautiful' face a mangled mess of blood and flesh as Guiche's head split open in the side. (This is for you Sennybee98) Saito had a ticked off mark on his forehead and had a impatient look on his face as he glared at everyone.

Louise started laughing " That's right my servant, go crush anyone who dares to oppose me or dare to insult m-" Louise was also stopped short as Saito rammed the beautiful golden sword (Ascalon) into her skull, effectively cracking it and knocking her out.(This is for you TH3 LON3LY ON3) "You shut the fuck up too." Said Saito to the unconscious girl.

"Jesus, what the hell is happening here?" Saito muttered. He walked away from the students looking at him in terror and some recoiling from the blood gathering around the two people he smashed _weaklings, cringing at the sight of blood._ He tried to walk out of what he assumed was the school gates, as he tried to walk out who he assumed was the teacher stood in front of him and said "Now now, you are a familiar, you cannot leave your maste-" There was another smoking and bloody face sticking into the ground.

"Mr Colbert." The girls screamed out desperately while the boys circled him while saying in unison "How dare you do that to our teacher."

They attacked together as one. Shooting fireballs and wind, Saito debated whether or not he should just leave the attacks and let them hit each other or withstand it with his armor in a display of power, he decided on the latter. He let the slow moving attacks hit him and just stood there unaffected. As the smoke cleared, the barely teenage boys looked at him in fear and wonder, (this is for the other readers out there who don't review but like the bashing) Saito flashed forward right into a ugly fat kids face and grabbed it. Then he … smashed it to the ground.

For the next ten minutes he toyed with them and just took his time and smashed peoples faces into the ground, even some of the teachers who appeared a few minutes ago. _They are so full of themselves, I wonder if they have a higher ranking or something than normal people here._ He was amused as he thought back to some of the comments they made (even the teachers) before they got they're asses kicked.

"You may have defeated him, but he was the weakes-"

"I'm telling you, I came second in my clas-"

"Watch my magic carefully, or else you will miss something-"

"You will never see me with my superior spee-"

"I am the strongest. You will never defeat my ultimate defenc-"

They never got to finish they're sentences as he punched their stomach, face, broke their arms and legs etc…

After he was done with all of them. The headmaster came, he was a weedy old man that Saito took care of quickly and gently (in his opinion) by leaving him sticking out of a concrete slab, legs sticking out. You gotta respect your elders. They might accidently break their bones.

"Saito patted himself as if he was getting rid of some dust on shoulders." I didn't even need to use my powers. Now that the annoying stuff is done with. I must learn more about this world." Saito headed towards where he assumed was the library, smashing annoying walls in his way, leaving the whole school including the teachers (the servants were spared) smoking in a pile of unconscious bodies as they were dripping in blood.

**~SilverKey here~**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow.**

**REVIEW.**

**Tell me anyone that you want me to bash. Specifically. In the review. See ya next time. It is also for agarfinkel because he told me to continue the story even if my writing Shit.**


End file.
